It Sucks to be the Kamichama Karin Crew
by mangamaniac101
Summary: Life as a Kamichama Karin character isn’t always as great as it seems. What happens when Micchi starts singing about how his life sucks and other KK characters join in! Songfic: It Sucks to Be Me Avenue Q Oneshot


**Warning: **TOTALLY RANDOMNESS AND INSANITY! And like a few curse words, so I put it as T rating just for that. It's just the song.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamichama Karin, therefore, do not sue me. I don't own anything associated with Avenue Q either. Yay me!

**Summary: **Life as a Kamichama Karin character isn't always as great as it seems. What happens when Micchi starts singing about how his life sucks and other KK characters join in?! Songfic: It Sucks to Be Me (Avenue Q) Oneshot

**Author's Notes: **I was debating about switching Jin and Kirio around, but I really like how it came out! Please review!

**Key:** _Italics _are song lyrics.

**It Sucks to be the Kamichama Karin Crew**

"_Morning, Micchi!_" said Himeka as Micchi trudged through the door, taking off his shoes as he went.

"_Hi Himeka._" responded Micchi.

"_How's life?_"

"_Disappointing,_" a strange thing for the normally cheery teen.

"_What's the matter?_" asked Himeka, worried.

"_The catering company laid me off._" Micchi had worked part time for a catering company to make some money.

"_Oh, I'm sorry!_"

"_Me too. I mean, look at me! I'm supposed to be a god-in-training and I always thought…_"

"_What?_" asked Himeka, curious.

"_No. It sounds stupid._" said Micchi, ashamed.

"_Aww. Come on!_" pleaded Himeka.

"_When I was little, I thought I would be…_" sang Micchi.

"_What?_"

"_A big comedian on late night TV,_" Himeka giggled. "_but now I'm trapped in this god stuff and as you can see, I'm not._"

"_Nope._" cheered Himeka.

"_Oh well,_" sang Micchi, "_It sucks to be me!_"

"_Nooo!_" protested Himeka, surprised at Micchi's outburst.

"_It sucks to be me!_" repeated Micchi.

"_No!_"

"_It sucks to be broke and unemployed and have to deal with Kazune! It sucks to be me._"

"_Oh, you think your life sucks?_" asked Himeka, challenging.

"_I think so._" said Micchi, crossing his arms. They had slowly migrated to the living room and now sat on the sofa.

"_Your problems aren't so bad!_" said Himeka before singing, "_I'm kinda pretty and pretty damn smart!_"

"_You are._" agreed Micchi.

"_Thanks._" said Himeka quickly.

"_I like romantic things,_" sang Himeka, holding her hands to her heart, "_like music and art. And as you know, I have a gigantic heart. So why don't I have a boyfriend?!_" She pounded her fists against the table and then standing up dramatically, "_FUCK! It's sucks to be me!_"

Micchi gaped at Himeka's outburst and sang, "_Me too._"

"_It sucks to be me!_" sang Himeka.

"_It sucks to be me!_" repeated Micchi, "_It sucks to be Micchi…_"

"_And Himeka!_"

"_To not have a job!_"

"_To not have a date!_"

"_It sucks to be me!_" they sang in unison. Kazune and Karin came down the stairs, arguing as they always did.

"Stupid woman!"

"CHAUVINISTIC JERK!"

"LAZY SLOTH!"

"_Hey, Kazune, Karin! Can you settle something for us?_" asked Micchi, "_Do you have a second?_"

_"Uh. Certainly._" said Kazune, caught off guard as he stopped bickering with Karin.

"_Who's life sucks more? Micchi's or mine?_" asked Himeka.

Without hesitating, both Kazune and Karin shouted out, "_OURS!_"

"_We live together._" sang Kazune.

"_We're as close as people can get._"

"_We're clones of a couple and have fought with each other…_"

"_Ever since the day we met!_"

"_So, she knows lots of ways to make me really upset_," sang Kazune, glaring at Karin, "_Oh, everyday is an aggravation!_"

"_Come on! That's an exaggeration!!_"

"_You daydream during class. You always make us late for school!_"

"_Oh yeah?_" retorted Karin, "_You have such girly fears like freaking out at the slightest sign of bugs!_" Micchi and Himeka lauged.

"_You make my life hell!_"

"_So do you, that's why I'm in hell too!_"

"_It sucks to be me!_" exclaimed Kazune.

"_No, it sucks to be me!!_" countered Karin.

"_It sucks to be me!_" sang Himeka in turn.

"_It sucks to be me!_" went Micchi.

"_Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!_" chanted the four in unison as they raised their arms in defeat. They then began singing, "_Da, da, da, da._" in turn as Ami wandered through the front door and found the singing four teens in the living room.

"_Why you all so happy?_" she asked.

"_'Cause our lives suck!_" replied Micchi brightly.

"_Your lives suck?_" Ami said, raising an eyebrow, "_I hearing you correctly? HA!_" Everyone turned to face her as she sang, "_I coming to this country to give you a package. Tried to find you here, but I speak very little Japanese! But with hard work, I found my way here and delivered it! And found that maid!_" She pointed at Karin, "_Kissing the blond boy!_" She pointed at Kazune, "_And I missed my flight back to England! And now I can not get back home! It suck to be me!_" Micchi stepped forward to try to calm Ami down. "_It suck to be me! I say,_" To no avail. "it _Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck!_" Everyone gaped at her. "_It suck to be me!_"

There was a knock on the door, "_Excuse me?_"

"_Hey there!_" said Micchi, welcoming in the person at the door who was none other than Jin Kuga.

"_Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live._" he said nervously. Jin spotted Karin and mouthed, "Call me." accompanied by making his hand into a phone and putting it up to his ear. Kazune narrowed his eyes at Jin and stepped in front of Karin defensively. Karin looked at them both as if they were insane and pushed Kazune away.

"_Why you looking all the way out here?_" asked Ami to Jin.

"_Well, I was living at home, but it was this old decrepit shed, but this neighborhood looks a lot better!_" Jin glanced at Karin, "_Oh, and look! A 'For Rent' sign!_" Kazune glared at Jin again and promised himself he would get rid of that sign asap.

"_You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get him!_" offered Micchi.

"_Great! Thanks!_" said Jin, getting kinda scared of Kazune.

"_YO, KARASUMA!_" yelled Micchi in a deep voice that shouldn't have been his.

"_I'm comin'! I'm comin'!_" came a voice from upstairs. Kirio Karasuma came down the stairs and entered the living room.

"_Oh my god! You were the student council president!_" gasped Jin.

"_Yes I was!_" sang Kirio, "_I'm Kirio Karasuma, from Sakurakaoka Academy. I was the student body president and Kujyou's archenemy! Now I'm broke and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes. But I'm here! The superintendent of this manga!_"

Everyone, but Kirio, decided to sing in chorus, "_It sucks to be you!_"

"_You win._" said Himeka joyfully.

"_It sucks to be you._" they, minus Kirio, all repeated.

"_I feel better now._" admitted Micchi.

"_Try having people always calling you, 'Hey! It's Mr. Glasses Man!'_" sang Kirio, glaring at Karin and Kazune, "_It gets old._"

"_It sucks to be you on Kamichama Karin!_" sang everyone but Kirio again.

"_Sucks to be me,_" sang the girls, now including Miyon, Kazusa, the various fan clubs, the other Himeka, Rika and Kirika.

"_On Kamichama Karin!_" sang the boys, now including Yuuki, Shingen and the random boy Michirian.

"_Sucks to be you,_"

"_On Kamichama Karin!_"

"_Sucks to be us,_"

"_But not when we're together!_" everyone sang in unison. "_We're together! Here on Kamichama Karin! We live on Kamichama Karin! Our friends do too! 'Til our dreams come true! We live on Kamichama Karin!_"

"_This is real life!_" shouted Jin.

"_We live on Kamichama Karin!_" sang everyone again.

"_You're gonna love it!_" yelled Karin.

"_We live on Kamichama Karin!_"

"_Here's your keys!_" said Kirio, handing Jin a shiny, metal key.

"_Welcome to Kamichama Karin!!_" shouted everyone.

**THE END**


End file.
